Lost
by faithhopelove23
Summary: Stephanie Rogers was always with her brother. That is, until she gets shipped off to the 107th after she finished training and Steve stayed behind. Stephanie faces many terrible situations after that. Bucky Barnes/OC.
1. Chapter One

Stephanie Rogers grunted as she swung her fist at the punching bag. It came back to hit her, but she lifted her leg up and kicked it with as much force as possible. Sweat ran down her forehead, trying to get in her eyes. She wiped it away as she kept going at the punching bag.

The sounds of her fighting echoed throughout the empty basement. Tenants weren't supposed to be down there, but she really had nowhere else to train. The reducing salon near her didn't have any punching bags. Not to mention, she was sure she'd be judged because she was pouring sweat.

Stephanie had just gotten back home from trying to join the army… for the third time since the war started. And just like the other two times, they had denied her to go to basic training. "There are other jobs you can get," they told her. But she didn't want those jobs, she wanted to be in combat. She wanted to fight alongside the men of her country.

The lighting turned on and Stephanie froze before stopping the bag from hitting her in the face.

"Don't stop on my account."

Sighing in relief, even though she was highly embarrassed, Stephanie turned toward her brother's best friend. "Bucky," she said, noting his uniform. He'd gotten his orders.

"Your form is wrong," he said, looking at her with a playful grin.

Stephanie shook her head before chuckling. "Oh really? Do you admit you taught me wrong?"

Bucky walked closer to her, running a hand through his hair. "No, no, of course not. Your foot is the smallest bit tilted to the left."

Stephanie raised an eyebrow before changing the subject. "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. I got the 107th."

Jealousy made her break eye contact with him, the earlier events coming back to her. She pulled off the medical tape she used to protect her hands.

"Hey, Steph, what's wrong? Is it cause I made fun of your form?" he asked, looking at her with concern.

A chuckle escaped her lips before she shook her head. Bucky was the only one who knew how much she wanted to take part in the war. She couldn't stand to tell Steve because she didn't know how he'd react.

She met her friend's eyes and sighed. Why did he always have to give her that feeling in the pit of her stomach? Ever since they had become teenagers, she had been getting that feeling and no matter what she did, it never went away.

Stephanie tightened her high ponytail. "Just tired. You know how it is."

Bucky smirked, pointing his thumb towards the ceiling. "I got Steve getting ready. You wanna join us?"

"Where are we going?" she questioned, walking away from the punching bag.

He let her walk up the stairs ahead of him. "Stark Expo."

A smile crept onto her face. She had heard about that and was secretly excited Bucky invited her.

As the two walked into Steve and Stephanie's apartment, Steve came out of his room looking clean. He narrowed his eyes when he noticed how sweaty Stephanie was. "Steph, what were you doing?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about, baby brother," she said, giggling when Steve cringed at the nickname. She stepped into the bathroom before he could bother her anymore.

**A/N: Not a very super awesome chapter but it gets better, I promise. This is one of the books for the poll on my profile. If you want me to focus on just this book than put this as your vote! Hopefully, you guys like this chapter! **


	2. Chapter Two

Stephanie followed her brother and Bucky as they walked through crowds of people. She was buzzing with excitement and barely paid attention to the conversation until she heard a girl yell, "Hey, Bucky!"

Her head snapped over and found two girls standing beside each other. They were gorgeous. Stephanie suddenly felt very plain. All she wore was a simple blue dress and short heels. Her blonde curls were still damp from her shower.

Not being able to introduce herself to the girls and most likely getting judgy looks, she quickly tapped Steve's shoulder. "I'll meet you at the Expo in a few. I want to go check something out."

Steve turned back to her and she knew that he knew why she was leaving. He sent her a smile and nodded.

Stephanie made her way around the fair, noticing other women's clothing. She had never really cared about what she wore, just as long as it was comfortable and clean. She didn't understand why she was feeling this way.

Growing irritated, she unconsciously found herself at a recruiting center. Maybe this was a bad idea, maybe she should have just stuck with Steve and Bucky. A woman at the desk looked at Stephanie with curious eyes.

She was glad, if the woman had sent her a judging look, she probably would have left.

"How may I help you?" the woman questioned as Stephanie approached the desk.

"I want to enlist in the United States Army," Stephanie answered, trying to show as much confidence as possible.

The woman blinked in shock. "Ma'am, there are plenty of other things you can do to help the war effort. I can give you -"

"No. I want to fight. I can do it. Please, just let someone do an exam on me. If I'm not fit enough, okay. I'll leave. Just give me a chance."

The woman looked around before shaking her head. "I'm sorry, ma'am. I can't let you do that."

"Give her a chance," a man with a German accent said, coming up from behind.

His sudden presence made Stephanie jump. She studied him, curious as to why he was allowing her this. But she would not question him.

"Sir, are you sure?" the woman asked.

"Yes. Follow me, please," he said, motioning toward the exam room. They entered into a curtained area and Stephanie sat down.

"What's your name?" He was looking down at an enlistment form.

The excitement was rising in her chest, making it hard to breathe. "Stephanie Rogers."

"Ah, are you related to one Steve Rogers?"

"Yes, sir," she replied, wringing her hands together.

The man put the form down and smiled at Stephanie. "I am Doctor Abraham Erskine." He studied her for a moment. "Why do you want to be in the Army?"

Stephanie didn't hesitate. "Because I want to do something worthwhile. I feel like anything I could do here isn't enough. I need to be on the frontlines."

Doctor Erskine smiled. "That's good. Very good. You do know that you will be looked down upon?"

Unconsciously puffing her chest, Stephanie nodded, smirk on her face. "I'm looking forward to it."

Doctor Erskine mirrored her smirk. "Congratulations, Miss Rogers, you are now a soldier in the United States Armed Forces."

**A/N: Haha, wow, it's been forever since I published this book XD Here's a chapter for you guys! Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to leave a review! :-D**


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: Hello, my dear readers! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, if you could leave a review that would be amazing! Have a great day/night!**

* * *

After leaving the recruitment center with her orders, Stephanie searched for Bucky and Steve. She found Bucky dancing with the two girls to an upbeat song.

Going up to the bar, she ordered a soft drink. She made eye contact with Bucky and he waved at her. After the dance, he said something to the two girls before coming over to Stephanie.

"You look happy," he said, grabbing her drink and taking a sip.

Stephanie flicked his cheek before taking her drink back. "I just got into the Army." It was futile to keep the proud grin off her face.

Instead of congratulating her like she thought he would have, Bucky shook his head, his eyes widening. "What? Stephanie! Are you crazy?"

Taken aback, Stephanie noted the people looking at them. "Keep it down. What do you mean? I would have expected this reaction from Steve! Not you. You always supported me!" she whispered harshly.

Bucky ran a hand down his face, looking tired. "I never thought you'd actually -" Her expression cut him off.

Stephanie scoffed. "You thought I'd never make it." She shook her head. "Thanks for that vote of confidence, Barnes." Standing up, she crossed her arms.

"Come on, Steph, don't be like that." He grabbed her arm, but she shrugged it off.

Stephanie watched couples dancing as she asked, "Where's Steve?"

"Recruitment center."

Even though she was mad at him, he was leaving tomorrow and she had no clue if he'd be alright. She wrapped her arms around him, praying that he'd be okay. "Just don't die, Bucky."

He chuckled. "Don't worry, Steph." He pulled away and smirked at her. "I can't die when you and Steve need me."

She punched him in the shoulder. "I'm older than you. You both need _me_."

Bucky hugged her again. "Older by two months, Steph."

"Still counts," she muttered, trying to keep the tears that had suddenly spawned in her eyes from falling down her cheeks.

She left the bar feeling worn out. Walking toward the parking lot, she heard her brother calling for her.

"Stephanie! Steph! Hey, hey! You'll never believe what just happened!"

Hiding her emotions from her baby brother, she turned toward him with a grin on her face. He looked so happy; she knew he had gotten in. She wrapped him into a hug and laughed. "Good job!"

"I got my orders! Heading to Camp Lehigh in Jersey next week!"

"Oh, Steve! That's amazing! I actually have something to tell you." Stephanie pulled out her orders and handed them to her brother.

His smile faltered for a minute before it grew even brighter. He looked up at her, visibly excited. "You're coming with me?"

Stephanie blinked. "You aren't mad?"

"Why would I be mad? I'm obviously worried, but I can't control what you do. Besides, I've known about your dream to join the Army for a while now. I've been wondering when you would finally tell me." He smirked, and she cried. Steve's eyes narrowed. "Steph, are you alright?"

"Yeah," she said through her sobs. She hugged her brother tightly, crying into his shoulder. The best thing about Steve was his ability to give the best hugs in the entire universe.

After she got her emotions in check, she drove them home, talking excitedly about the upcoming week. Stephanie felt like she was on top of the world. She would fulfil her dream and be with her best friend.


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: This is a shorter chapter and not very interesting, I know, but I feel like it's an important part in Steph's story. I hope you all enjoy it! Leave a review and tell me your thoughts!**

* * *

Stephanie loved being in the Army. She especially loved being with her brother.

Steve had trouble doing push-ups and running. But his passion made up for it.

And Stephanie thought Agent Carter was amazing. During downtime, since they shared barracks, they would talk for hours about anything and everything. But when they were training, Agent Carter gave her no special treatment. Stephanie loved it.

The only thing she was suspicious about was that at the end of the week, someone would be chosen to become a super-soldier - whatever that was - and she had a sinking feeling that it would be her brother.

"Grenade!"

It happened within seconds; Stephanie saw the recruits running away and then her baby brother jumped onto the grenade.

"Get away! Get back!" Steve screamed.

Stephanie ran toward her brother to get him off the grenade, but nothing happened. A second later an officer shouted that it had been a dummy grenade.

Steve sat up and looked at Colonel Phillips and Doctor Erskine. "Is this a test?"

"Oh, God," Stephanie muttered, looking at her brother in irritation.

-o-O-o-

At the end of the week, Stephanie and the rest of the recruits, save for Steve, got their orders. She was immensely excited when it said she would finish up her training there and afterward, she would be getting shipped to the 107th.

Later that night, she and Steve were sitting together in his barracks. Stephanie leaned her head on his shoulder and held his hand in hers. She had a feeling they wouldn't be seeing each other for a long time.

"You're going to change, huh?" she questioned softly.

"That's the plan." Steve wrapped an arm around her.

Stephanie smiled. He always acted like he was older. "I'm going to miss you, baby brother." Tears filled her eyes. She blinked roughly to get rid of them.

"Hey, don't worry, Steph. I'll see you again and it'll seem like we were never separated." Steve pulled away for a moment, pulling a piece of paper out of a pocket in his trousers. "I made this for you."

She unfolded it. It was Steve, Bucky, and Stephanie in front of their tiny apartment in Brooklyn. They were grinning happily. Stephanie ran her hand down the drawing and felt the tears come down her face. "Oh, Steve, it's beautiful." She wrapped her arms around her brother and hugged him close. "Thank you."

"Hey, anything for my sister," Steve said with a chuckle, even though his voice cracked.

The door opened, and the siblings turned to see Doctor Erskine with a bottle and two glasses. Stephanie sniffed, hugged her brother for the last time, and stood. "Be careful, Steve."

"You too, Steph."

Walking past Doctor Erskine, she lowered her voice and muttered, "If anything happens to him, I'll be blaming you. Got it?"

Doctor Erskine studied her bright blue eyes before nodding once. "If anything happens to him, I'll be blaming myself. Don't worry, Miss Rogers, your brother will be safe."

Stephanie left the barracks with tears streaming down her face.


	5. Chapter Five

Stephanie finished her training as quickly as she could. It was challenging, but nothing she couldn't handle. She heard that Steve had gotten a job at the USO right before she was due to leave.

Her heart broke for him because he still hadn't gotten his dream.

"You ready, Rogers?" her friend, Dave Repco, said from his seat next to her. They were on their way to the front line. To the 107th. To Bucky.

Her stomach was reeling. She wasn't sure how to feel about seeing Bucky. It felt like it had been forever. "Yeah, ready as I'll ever be." She smiled at her friend. Dave had been the only one to see her as a fellow soldier, unlike the rest of their squadron who only saw her as a woman. She didn't know how many times they wolf-whistled at her and shouted dirty jokes.

Dave smirked at her. "Good, 'cause we might die."

Stephanie laughed and shoved her friend. "Shut up, Repco, you're gonna make me throw up."

-o-O-o-

Her squadron marched down to the small base set up near the front. As they arrived, she saw Agent Carter and Colonel Phillips. When Agent Carter spotted her, the woman smiled. Stephanie smiled back and couldn't wait to catch up.

After being shown the barracks and where she would stay - with Agent Carter once again - it was time for dinner. As they were led into the dining hall, Stephanie's eyes searched for Bucky.

"Steph?" a voice said from behind her.

Turning on her heel, she came face to face with Bucky. She noted the five-o'clock shadow growing on his chin and the bags underneath his eyes. He looked like crap, nothing like the handsome ladies' man she had last seen.

Stephanie had no idea what to do, how to react. She wasn't sure if she should hug him or salute since he was a higher rank than her. In the end, she just ended up staring at him awkwardly.

Bucky smiled softly, running a hand down his face. "You've changed."

A smirk appeared on her face. She had changed a lot from that awkward girl from Brooklyn who had a crazy dream. She was more confident, more sure of herself. She loved how much she had changed. "Yes, sir, I have. And so have you. You look awful."

Bucky chuckled. "Well, that's what war does to you."

After that, Stephanie could tell he became somber. His eyes reflected his pain. "Where's Steve?" he asked after a moment.

Stephanie shrugged. "No idea. Last I heard, he got a job at the USO."

Bucky chuckled. "The USO? Crazy."

Before Stephanie could say anything else, Dave came swaggering up. "Ah, this is the famous Bucky Barnes I've heard so much about." He nudged Stephanie with his elbow.

Smile freezing on her face, she regretted telling Dave about her feelings for Bucky. Somehow, joining the Army and being around all those annoying men opened her eyes to the feelings she had been having for Bucky since she was fourteen. Stephanie quickly elbowed Dave in his side, making him groan in pain. "Yes," she said through clenched teeth.

Bucky nodded, a masked expression on his face. "Well, all good things I hope?"

After sending Dave a deadly glare, she smiled at Bucky and nodded. "Yes, all good things. This is Dave Repco. We became friends at boot camp."

Dave smiled at Bucky. "Yep, I protected her from all the perverts."

Stephanie suddenly wished she had never become friends with Dave. Thankfully, Colonel Phillips yelled at everyone to eat and Stephanie went over to sit with her squadron after sending an apologetic smile at Bucky.

-o-O-o-

"So… Barnes?" Peggy said with a small smirk.

Stephanie groaned, throwing a very crappy pillow over her face. It had been a week since they arrived at the base. She hardly got to see Bucky, but when she did, she would watch him like a hawk. He had definitely changed. She wasn't sure if it was good or bad.

Earlier that day, she had been watching Bucky do some pushups and she couldn't tear her eyes away from his rippling muscles. He had caught her staring, and so had Peggy. She still remembered the little smirk that appeared on his face.

God, he was so arrogant.

"I have no clue what you're talking about," Stephanie muttered.

Peggy giggled. "Too late to play ignorant, Stephanie."

"Oh, really?" Stephanie took the pillow off her face, a smirk on her face now. "Every time I mention Steve, you suddenly appear."

Peggy looked away as her cheeks turned pink.

Stephanie laughed. "He thinks you're beautiful," she said.

"Really?" Peggy questioned, eyes curious, trying to soak up any information Stephanie could give her.

"Of course. He's just awkward." Stephanie pulled out the drawing her brother had given her and looked at his small stature. She really had no idea what he looked like now. That scared her.

"Did he draw that?" Peggy asked, sitting next to Stephanie. The woman tilted her head, looking at the three realistic drawings.

Stephanie nodded, brushing her thumb across Steve's grinning face. She was in the middle, hanging on her two boys. That's what she always called them, her boys. They were the only real family she had left.

"You should get that framed," Peggy said, smiling.

"I think I will. After this whole war is over."

* * *

**A/N: Hey, guys! Here is the fifth chapter! I know it hasn't been super actiony so far but the next chapter will start the craziness! Unfortunately, I probably won't update until December since I'm doing NaNoWriMo next month! I just hope you guys are still sticking with this book! **


End file.
